Letters to You
by Mysticbreeze327
Summary: Letters from the characters to Chihiro in the human world, who has forgotten everything about her experience in the spirit one. My first spirited away fic but i think it's ok so please read!


**AN:** Hey guys! Mysticbreeze327 here! (I don't even know how to spell my own username had to check….) I was bored so I decided to write this. Also, this is my first Spirited Away fic so it will probably suck. And I suck at grammar hehehe so my writing probably will be atrocious. This story is about the various characters letter to Sen/Chihiro. (Some call her Sen and some call her Chihiro) Hope you likey!

**Disclaimer:** I do not currently own Spirited Away and unfortunately will not own it anytime soon.

**AN: **These letters aren't going to be sent. They were just written on impulse by the characters.

**Letters to You**

**Rin:**

Dear Sen,

How are you? Life here is the same as always. Work, work, and more work. Yubaba still is the same as always, except she actually gives us rewards sometimes, like tasty tidbits (roasted lizard yum!) and extra resting time. Can you believe that! It's all thanks to you. From the second you dashed across the bridge, Yubaba became changed, she became kinder, her skin lost its wrinkles, and she became beautiful. Just kidding. In her dreams maybe but not in real life. She still looks like an elephant's butt, (no offense elephants) but she now has the personality of a regular person instead of a rhino. It's been eight long years, and I miss you. I know you won't remember me, or any of us here at the bathhouse, but there is No WAY in the whole spirit world that we would forget you. Not me, not Haku, not Boh… not even Yu-Bird. But moving on from all this sappy talk something incredibly hilarious happened yesterday. You know how one of the frog men smokes? Well, I was cleaning the big tub (you know the one you fell into) and afterwards I was so tired that instead of going all the way to the door to dump it out like a good girl, (which I'm not and never will be) I dumped it out the window onto the his new hat! He was so mad that I had ruined his hat and put out his cigarette that he stormed around chasing me, not unlike when No-Face was chasing you around after you fed him that disgusting ball of stuff that river god gave you. He was screaming bloody murder, and in result Boh woke up. Yubaba was so incredibly mad that her fire shot out of her nostrils and strong gusts of wind came out of nowhere and blew hot soup (it was dinner time) in everyone's faces. One of the other girls in our room has serious burns on her face, poor thing. Luckily, Haku arrived in time with water (he was in his dragon form) to douse her. I don't want to know what would have happened if he hadn't got there on time. Coughcoughcough Yubaba blows up, the bathhouse burns down, WE ALL DIE coughcoughcough. I have a new helper. Her name's Emiko and she's a real sweet girl. Not as sweet as you were though, and she never drops plates, falls over, or is disrespectful. Shame. Well, that's all I have for now. I really miss you "little sis" and I hope, hope, and HOPE that one day you'll remember us and come home. Your true home.

Yours truly,

Rin

**No Face/Kaonashi:**

Dear Sen,

I know in the human world you usually start a letter with what's down! And hey friend that's a girl, (**AN: **he means "hey girlfriend" if you're a girl and talking to another friend that's a girl and "what's up!") so what's down! If you can't tell, I don't get out much, due to my tendencies to eat people. Oops. Since you brought me to Zeniba's, I have been happy. I spend all day making pretty threads, which Zeniba and I later weave into multicolored cloths, some magic some not, and sell at the market. Unfortunately I still cannot speak without swallowing someone, and I'm reduced to ah's. I'm glad you made me throw up that frog though, he was terrible in my stomach. He kept kicking me, which is one reason I was so angry. I'm super sorry that I chased you around the bathhouse, I know I terrified you at that time. But I'm so thankful that he brought me to this warm, though simple cottage. It's the first place I feel I'm at home. I have a feeling I should tell you this, so I will. I'm going to tell you the story of my life before that fateful day you let me into the bathhouse. I was born from the shadows, and as everybody knows, shadows have no features. I was born with no face, and a body spun of shadows. Even the mask I have now wasn't there. I had no family and was a monstrosity, something to be compared to the demons of the fire pits and the huge venomous snakes that plagued the West Forest. Shunned and feared, I wandered the countryside, now and then swallowing unsuspecting people (I always threw them up afterwards) to try to coax people out of their houses and show them that I was truly a gentle creature. Even when people did, they would immediately slam them shut when I regurgitated the creature I had swallowed to check if he/she was okay. One man didn't though. His name was Daichi, and he was an old spirit, a spirit of an ancient oak tree that was his home. He took me in and was the first one who showed me how to spin thread. I spent many months in that old hallowed out tree. During this period, the kind Daichi started to carve a mask for me, so that I wouldn't terrify the population as much. I remember the day he finished it well. Placing the mask gently on the whole where my face should have been, he smiled and urged me to go to the nearby stream to see my reflection. My happiness was immense, but it was not meant to last. The terrified villagers snuck to the oak tree with torches that night , ready to force me to leave the tree. What they didn't know was that I was once again at the stream, awed by my reflection. When I headed back I spotted smoke from Daichi's home and I raced toward it. I was to late. The frightened villagers, believing I was sleeping in the tree, had lit it on fire. Daichi burned that night. He burned as his tree burned, as his soul was torn apart. The next day there was nothing left, just smoldering embers. I'll spare you the sob story that was my life as I wandered the countryside, alone again, until I reached the bathhouse, and in that way, reached you. You were my new Daichi and I'll be forever thankful for it.

Your friend,

Kaonashi

**Zeniba**

Dear Chihiro,

I never really got to say goodbye. So I'll say it now, though I know you'll never receive this letter. Goodbye Chihiro, goodbye my beloved granddaughter. Though I know a spell to bring back your memory (my sister does not know it, she is to self absorbed) I have decided against it. Fate has decreed that you forget and I shall not go against that. I know that the burden of these memories, the burden of your secret, would bring you down, ruin your chances of becoming the great person I can see you will become. The hair tie will help you through your troubled times, giving you hope and letting you see the light at the end of the tunnel. (**AN: **No pun intended) Good luck Chihiro and may the spirits always guide you. I know that they will.

Your Grandmother,  
>Zeniba<p>

**Yubaba**

Dear Sen,

I can't believe I'm actually writing a letter to you but I guess it is necessary. You owe me 800 gold worth of damages. Stupid little girl. But I guess I forgive you, because ever since you visited the bath house, more spirits have come then ever before. So ugh, I can't believe I'm writing this. I can't do it. Okay I will because the three heads are staring at me like I'm a piece of meat they want to step on. It's a bit creepy, but I guess I deserve it, I did lock them up in a bird cage. Here goes. Thank you Sen. You wouldn't believe how hard that was to write. Or maybe you would. You always were a smart girl. I can't believe I wrote that either. Hmf. I think Zeniba is rubbing off on me. Did you know that she visits me now and then? The nerve of her! Well I guess she is my sister, my twin sister in fact. I guess I forgive her to. I can't I believe I wrote that either! I think my hand is bewitched, or at least this pen is. Yep its bewitched, because I wrote that. Okay, I've switched pens. You owe me money Sen and you better pay it now! Much better. Now I don't feel to guilty about writing such nice things. I saw Lin's letter and I do not look like an elephant's butt. No rest break for her. Now, I have better things to do then write this letter like counting my amazing huge piles of money.

You owe me money Sen!

Yubaba the great and awesome

**Kohaku**

Dear Chihiro,

I sometimes regret telling you to not look back, but I now realize it's for the best. If you had looked back you would have remembered everything and that wouldn't have been good. Life has improved since you left. Not that you leaving was an improvement. I have quit being Yubaba's apprentice and returned to my river, which was recently restored to it's original state. I believe you had something to do with that and I thank you for it. It's just as I remember it, even the fish goddess that lived there has returned, along with her fishy husband and their many fishy kids. They were as happy as I was to be back. There is one downside to it all though. Every time you visit I yearn to go and talk to you to fulfill a promise you can't remember, I promise that I can't forget. And each time, the coward that I am, I sink back below the waves and watch you. This letter will be short, I have much to do, but I first have to say this. Chihiro, from the moment I saw you, I knew that I loved you and I will love you forever more.

Love,

Kohaku

**AN: Sooo whatcha think? I don't mind constructive critism but don't be tooo mean. **** If you didn't like the Kohaku one, I'm sorry, lovey dovey stuff is the thing I'm worst at. I'm quiet pleased with Kaonashi's letter though, so please don't steal the story. I'm thinking about writing his story as a separate fic, just longer. Should I? R&R! P.S. this might be a one shot, but I might also continue it by writing more letters like how their normal days went. THANKS FOR READING : ) **


End file.
